


Christmas Comes Early

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Iwaizumi, Praise Kink, grievous misuse of wrapping supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: “Are you sure this is my gift? Because this,” he held his hands up between them shaking the bow, “feels more like a gift for you than for me.” With both eyes still closed Hanamaki quirked an eyebrow and smirked in Hajime’s direction.“Think so, huh? Well, if you don’t want it.” Iwaizumi dropped his hands away, and slid backward, turning his attention to trying to get the bits of tape off himself. Makki could hear the little sticky sounds they made as he peeled them away.“No! No, I want it.” He turned his face upward, “Look, my eyes are still closed.”“Mhm, I know,” Hajime’s voice was suddenly very close as he hummed, “such a good boy.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580755
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Christmas Comes Early

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas
> 
> & more importantly _Merry Kinkmas!_
> 
> Kicking the sin off with some Christmastime IwaHana (with a little praise kink sprinkled in)
> 
> Enjoy sinners ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> Day 1: Praise kink / grievous misuse of wrapping supplies

“Why are you so good at this?” Makki asked with a touch of wonder as he looked over Iwaizumi’s small pile of neatly wrapped gifts. They had just spent an hour sitting back-to-back on their living room floor wrapping presents for their friends and family and humming along to Christmas songs. Hajime’s packages were covered in bright red and white paper, striped like a candy cane. Each one was topped with a hand-tied bow, and a little tag with the giftee’s name printed in neat handwriting.

“Damn it, Takahiro! I said don’t look!” Iwaizumi lurched forward covering the package nestled on the floor between his legs. He had bits of tape stuck all over to his fingers, and his arms, and even the side of his knee, making his finished products all the more impressive. _‘Cute,’_ Makki thought despite the grumpy scowl he caught over Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Behind him Hanamaki’s pile of gifts looked...a bit less professional. They were stacked haphazardly with odd corners jutting out here and there through gobs of tape. The sparkly metallic pre-made bows he picked gave off more of a whimsical vibe than Iwaizumi’s carefully matched crimson did. Well, it may have been more disco than whimsy; the paper he had chosen was printed with brightly colored dancing snowmen, reindeer, and Santas wearing sunglasses.

“But Hajime, why wrap my gift? I’m right here!” He leaned heavily against Iwaizumi’s back, and snaked his hands underneath his arms to reach for the package. “Gimmeeee!” Hanamaki pressed his cheek against Hajime’s shoulder making grabby hands at the gift, but he squeezed his eyes closed still keeping his promise not to peek.

Hajime scoffed, swatting at the hands while grumbling, “You snoop. I should have wrapped yours first.”

He could hear the sound of wrapping paper rustling as Iwaizumi made sure no identifiable corner was left unsealed. Next came the soft whir of ribbon unspooling followed by a quiet _snip_. A length of satin landed softly across his hands where they lay in Iwaizumi’s lap, and he grinned against his back as he felt the ribbon slip along his forearm.

He expected it to be pulled away, and he smiled wider when he felt another feather soft brush as the ribbon glided over his wrist bone—Hajime loved to tease, and it hadn’t taken him long to figure out that soft touches are what really drove Takahiro wild. He pressed closer, tilting his chin upward to hum into the sensitive patch of skin behind Iwaizumi’s ear. “Hajime, don’t make me wait until Christmas. Can’t you give it to me now?” he asked with just a hint of a whine laced through his voice. If Hajime was going to tease, well, two could play at that game.

“You really want a gift?” he asked turning his head toward Makki and relaxing back into his chest ever so slightly. “Right now?”

“Please,” Hanamaki begged, drawing the word out as he nuzzled into the sensitive curve of shoulder. He could feel the way Hajime shuddered where he leaned against him.

“Fine, but you can’t have this one,” Hajime’s gruff voice vibrated through Makki where they pressed into each other. “I do have another gift for you, but you’ll have to keep your eyes closed. I haven’t wrapped it yet.”

Hanamaki’s hands twitched at the tickling sensation along the inside of his wrist, “I think can do that.”

“Mmm...I know you can,” his voice is low, just a step above a whisper, and before Makki could react his wrists were pulled together with a quick jerk of the ribbon that Iwaizumi had, maybe not so innocently, twined around his arms. He tied a quick bow, knotting it so Makki’s wrists were held firmly, bound together around Hajime’s middle.

Makki gasped, mouth splitting into a wide grin as he felt Iwaizumi twist around in his arms to face him, raising them up so he could sneak out underneath. Strong hands wrapped around his own, finger tips gliding along the satiny ribbon criss-crossed over his wrists, and toying with the knots that held them together.

“It’s not too tight, is it?”

He flexed his forearms, testing the ribbon’s hold. The fabric was a thick band, a little over two inches wide; Hajime tied it tight, but had left just enough give for it to slip delicately over the outside of his wrists as he wriggled—the feel of it sent goosebumps shivering outward over the flesh of his arms.

“No, not too tight, but are you sure this is my gift? Because this,” he held his hands up between them shaking the bow, “feels more like a gift for you than for me.” With both eyes still closed Hanamaki quirked an eyebrow and smirked in Hajime’s direction.

“Think so, huh? Well, if you don’t want it.” Iwaizumi dropped his hands away, and slid backward, turning his attention to trying to get the bits of tape off himself. Makki could hear the little sticky sounds they made as he peeled them away.

“No! No, I want it.” He turned his face upward, “Look, my eyes are still closed.”

“Mhm, I know,” Hajime’s voice was suddenly very close as he hummed, “such a good boy.” Makki could feel his breath hot across his cheek as he hovered just over his ear, and his dick instantly sprung to life.

 _Good boy_ —the words never failed to send a burning flash of desire through his core. He would do anything Hajime asked just to have those sweet words slip off his lover’s tongue to drip into his pores like honey. He tried to hold on to his composure in these moments, tried to keep a teasing edge to his voice, but he lost it all with those two words. Instead his voice stuttered out in a low breathy whisper, “Please...please let me have it?”

In the next breath Hajime slid their mouths together, slow, and soft, and warm. He trailed his tongue along the seam of Takahiro’s lips, tugging lightly at the knots binding his arms. Makki could do nothing to contain the small pleading sounds in the back of his throat, and his pulse raced when they finally broke apart.

“Okay,” Hajime’s lips dragged over Hanamaki’s as he spoke, “let’s go.” 

They both stood, Makki did so shakily, finding it difficult to balance with his eyes closed and arms bound, but as soon as he stumbled Hajime was there with strong hands sliding around his waist to pull him close. He leaned in again, noses brushing lightly, and Makki parted for him easily, tongues sliding between kiss swollen lips to glide together as Iwaizumi held him tight.

“Ready?”

“Ready for wha— _Ah!_ Hajime!?” Hanamaki gasped as he felt his feet suddenly leave the floor, scooped up bridal style against Iwaizumi’s broad chest.

“Keep ‘em closed baby,” Iwaizumi hummed into his temple as he carried Makki giggling through their apartment, careful not to bump his head on the doorframe as they entered the bedroom. Hajime dropped him unceremoniously into the center of their bed, and he bounced once when his back hit the mattress. A hand at his shoulder guided him up toward the headboard to prop against a mound of pillows, but as soon as he felt Hajime’s hands on him he was gone again.

He could hear him moving around the room, what sounded like fabric shifting, a drawer opening and closing. Makki’s heart raced, and he chewed his lower lip concentrating on keeping his eyes closed. In the years they had been together Hajime hadn’t particularly been one for spontaneity. Not that he didn’t love it when Makki surprised him—and boy had he found some ways to surprise him—he just usually wasn’t the instigator, and that left Makki without a clue of what to expect as he listened to Hajime quietly pad across the floor.

The mattress dipped between his legs and one corner of his mouth quirked into a grin as he felt warm hands grip his waistband. He pressed his heels into the bed, tilting his hips up so Hajime could drag his sweatpants and briefs down in one smooth motion. He heard them hit the floor as calloused hands slid up his stomach pushing his t-shirt up over his abs to catch beneath his arms, and then nothing.

Hajime hadn’t moved off the bed and he wasn’t touching him, but Makki could feel his eyes all over. His face felt warm, and he squirmed under the attention, wiggling his hips and flexing his wrists to test his binds again.

“Look at you ‘Hiro—so pretty. Already falling apart and I haven’t even touched you yet.” Makki gasped and he felt his cock twitch at his words, drooling precome over his stomach. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” He sucked his lip between his teeth again when he heard the familiar _flick_ of a lid, and his breath stuttered at the slick sound of lube being warmed on fingers. “Ready for the first part of your gift?”

Makki nodded his head quickly, bracing his wrists against his forehead and waiting for the cool slide of Hajime’s fingers against his entrance. What he got instead was warmth—hot, wet, velvety walls taking him in, and the slow drag of tongue as Hajime hollowed his cheeks over his shaft. “Aah...Haji!” His hips jerked in surprise, but Hajime’s hands didn’t scramble to hold him against the mattress the way they usually did.

Hajime circled his tongue around the head of his cock before sinking back down, bobbing over his length with a slow steady pace. Occasionally pulling back to suckle at the sensitive underside of his crown. It was all Takahiro could do to keep his hips still. His head was spinning between the satin over his wrists and the sloppy sound of Iwaizumi’s lips sliding over his cock.

Hajime pulled off with a lewd _pop_ , panting into the sensitive curve of his hip, “ _Fuck_ , ‘Hiro. You’re so good for me,” His voice sounded raspy and strained, he dragged his teeth along the sharp line of Makki’s hipbone. “I wish you could see how pretty you look like this, all tied up with a bow.” He made a sound, low in his throat, like a growl, “And I love it when you blush like that; pink cheeks to match your pretty pink cock.”

Takahiro moaned into his bicep. He could feel Hajime’s breath in puffs over his spit and precome soaked length, and he realized through the haze that had settled over his mind that apart from his lips Hajime hadn’t touched him. He knew the sound of the lube—his body reacted to that sound, a sexual Pavlovian response every time the cap clicked open. There’s no way he could have mistaken it...but then why...

Hajime sucked in a sharp breath, pressing his forehead into Makki’s hip.

_‘Oh...holy shit. I know where his hands are.’_

“Haji’ are you...right now are you...” He stumbled over his words, voice sounding frayed. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Hajime huffed out a laugh and pressed a kiss into the crease of his hip, “Hang tight, baby. We haven’t gotten to the good part yet.”

“ _Hnng_...let me...” he pleaded against his forearms.

“Let you what, ‘Hiro?”

Hanamaki’s mind raced with possibility.

Let me see you. Let me touch you. Let me watch you spread yourself open for me. _Fuck_ —anything. His mouth gaped, opening and closing with humid breaths, but he couldn’t make his tongue form words. Instead he squeezed a frustrated groan from his chest. 

It didn’t matter. Hajime knew what he wanted. “Almost ready. Don’t open until I say. It’ll spoil the surprise. Besides, this isn’t even the fun part.” Makki felt his weight shift again, and his arms were gently coaxed up over his head where his hands could grip the headboard. He heard the cap click open on the bottle again before Hajime’s thick fingers wrapped around his cock, coating his length with lube from crown to base.

Makki’s spine arched off the mattress, and his heart fluttered in his chest, “Oh yeah? What’s the fun part?” he asked through gasping breaths.

“Look at me, Takahiro.” Makki opened to find a pair of mischievous green eyes hovering just centimeters from his own. “The fun part,” he hummed, words a low rumble that rolled over Hanamaki’s flesh, making him tremble as Hajime pumped his fist slowly over his erection, “is getting to watch me come apart on your cock.”

Hanamaki’s knuckles went white where he gripped the headboard as Iwaizumi sank down over his length. They both gasped when their hips met. With one hand on Hanamaki’s chest Iwaizumi pushed himself up to his knees—his head tipped back and his lashes fanned out beautifully over his flushed cheeks as he adjusted to the feeling of Takahiro buried inside him.

Takahiro dragged his eyes slowly down Hajime’s form following the firm lines of muscle, down to the cut V of his abdominals, and finally stopping where his dick stood at attention—looking thick, and flushed, and achingly hard. His mouth watered; he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the place their bodies were connected. He watched as Hajime raised up, the slow drag making his lashes flutter. He hovered above him for a moment before sinking his hips back down with a throaty moan that forced the air from Hanamaki’s lungs.

He wanted to run his hands all over him, wanted to thrust up into the tight heat enveloping him, but in their current position he could do little more than observe as Hajime fucked himself over his length, lost in the sensation of being so deliciously filled. The need was building up within Hanamaki, flaring white-hot desperation with the sight of Hajime’s cock pulsing above his abs as he ground their hips together. Hajime moved slowly, head tipped back as he impaled himself over and over.

“ _Ha_ —Haji—“ he gasped out.

Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed open, blinking down at Hanamaki with pupils blown wide as he slowly gathered his senses. His lip quirked into a devious smirk when he caught the desperate look on Makki’s face as he watched his dick disappearing into Hajime inch by inch. He leaned back, bracing his hands behind him on Hanamaki’s thighs and spreading his knees wider giving Makki an even better view. 

“ _Ah_ —‘Hiro. You feel so good—filling me up,” Hajime groaned arcing his back as he dropped down again, “Aah—splitting me open. You’re so perfect baby” He brought one hand up, rolling one nipple between his fingers before dragging his palm down over his taut abs as he moved overtop him—a taunting reminder to Makki that with his arms bound he couldn’t touch the way he wanted. Iwaizumi arched his spine, still supporting himself with one hand behind him while the other traced lines of solid muscle along his hip and thigh. He pinned Makki down with heavily lidded eyes as he pumped his hand slowly over his erection, throwing his head back with an exaggerated gasp as he thumbed over his slit.

He was putting on a show, Makki knew that, and he loved every second of it. It wasn’t like they never did this. He and Hajime traded places off and on; he just usually preferred to be fucked. Hajime was wrong though, watching him come undone wasn’t just a gift, it was a _treasure_. His skin glistened in the low light of the room with a sheen of sweat, his pupils were blown so far that the green of his eyes was only barely visible.

It drove Makki wild and he dug his heels into the mattress, tightening his grip against the headboard and thrusting his hips up to meet Hajime halfway—catching him off guard and knocking an abrupt cry from his chest. Hajime’s shoulders heaved with shallow breaths, and his head tipped back again with a breathless gasp as Takahiro thrust up into him.

Hanamaki let loose a string of curses when after a few moments Iwaizumi fell forward to support himself on trembling arms. “That’s right, baby. Fuck me. Make me come with that perfect cock,” Hajime growled down at him, lips hovering just centimeters from Makki’s. “Such a good boy for me.”

Hanamaki angled his knees higher giving him more leverage, and the next thrust nearly lifted Hajime’s knees from the bed. “ _Aah—fuck—good boy_ ,” Praises rolled from his tongue between stuttered breaths as Makki’s pace increased. The head of his dick pounded roughly against Hajime’s prostate forcing sweet cries out of his throat with every other thrust.

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Makki asked through clenched teeth. They were both so close, he could feel it in the way their rhythm stuttered and Hajime tightened around him, but Iwaizumi shook his head.

“You first. _‘Hiro_. Want you to fill me up with your cum. Want to feel that perfect dick throbbing inside me.” The praises and filthy words flowing from Iwaizumi sent a jolt of electricity through Makki’s limbs, enough to send him toppling over the edge. “Come baby,” Hajime whispered.

His eyes rolled back as Hajime ground down and he came— _hard_ —only barely registering the words still pouring from his boyfriends lips. Hajime followed only seconds later, gasping into Makki’s gaping mouth as he spilled hot over his chest.

They rode out their high together, mouths interlocked and breathing the same damp air as the shaking in their limbs quieted. “So...any more early Christmas gifts?” Makki mumbled against his lips. Hajime raised an eyebrow as he sat up on his knees letting Makki’s softening member slip from him.

He crinkled his nose at the slick slide of cum down the inside of his thigh as he felt around the bedside table for the safety scissors he’d stashed there. “What, didn’t like it?” He cut Takahiro free and collapsed down beside him on the mattress, pressing kisses to the insides of his wrists as he unwound the band of crimson ribbon. “Too bad, no refunds.”

Takahiro threaded his fingers into Iwaizumi’s tousled hair, tracing circles into his scalp as he pulled him closer, tucking Hajime’s face into his chest.

“No...the opposite actually. Don’t you dare take it back,” Iwaizumi huffed a laugh into his collar bone. “Best gift ever.” He wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder, squeezing him close to whisper into his temple, “I love you, Hajime.”

“Merry Christmas, ‘Hiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr
> 
> [@beauxxxtifullies](https://beauxxxtifullies.tumblr.com/)  
> ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
